touhouvnfandomcom-20200216-history
Death1
Day 2 - Afternoon: A Gentle Ferry Ride Previous Scene Yes, I know what I have to do. I drag my broken body few steps closer to the open window and, taking as much care as one can for these things, I get ready to heave her through. But seriously now, I’m throwing her out the window here. How much affection can you put into defenestration? Cut me some slack. And still troubled by such nonsensical trifles, I toss Akyu to safety. So long, Akyu. So long, abstract fantasy world. Someone go apologize to Keine for me, would they? I think I might be a tad late for dinner. Total collapse The schoolhouse takes this as the signal to finally go under. The place implodes in a mess of wreckage and cinder. Naturally, I’m still inside. Naturally, I die. None None Boat on gentle water Let me rest, rest by the riverbanks Where the day is cool, the night is long And the breeze sings me to sleep Let me rest, rest by the riverbanks Where the flowers croon their lonely song So I shan’t hear the mourners weep I wake. I’m actually a very light sleeper. I never needed an alarm clock when I worked for CERN. The city comes to life even before the sun does, and the commotion of a rousing metropolis was always enough to drag me out of bed. Needless to say, night shifts were a pain. The Misty Sanzu So it’s rather disturbing now how…quiet it is. I could have sworn I heard…was someone singing? Ridiculous, I know. I would have put it down to tricks of the wind, but the air is uncannily stagnant. There is nothing but eerie stillness and the soft splashes of water lapping against the hull. Yes, hull. Did I mention the boat? I guess I should have started with the boat. Yes, I happen to be on a boat. It’s one of those wooden rowing crafts that you might go fishing on the lake with. I’ve just woken up in one. I don’t know why either. Don’t ask me. And while we’re at it, Sprite: Inquisitive ???: “Oi, you with us yet?” Who is this? ???: “Ah, you’re up. The name’s Komachi. Nice to meet you. Ok, I’m stuck on a boat. Check. And there’s this Komachi girl. Check. Glad we’ve got that sorted out. One last thing, though; it still bugs me a bit, and I really shouldn’t be pressing the issue, but… Aren’t I supposed to be dead? Sprite: ‘Huh?’ Sprite: laughing Komachi: “Right you are. Dead as a doornail. Har har har!” Oh. Okay. That’s a bit…disappointing, actually. So much for all my hopes and dreams. I don’t really feel very dead, but I have no doubt that I am. There’s no way I could have survived that short of divine intervention. It’d be an injustice to the inferno if I didn’t die. This is only fair. Sprite: Neutral/Cheerful Komachi: “Anyways, the river we’re on is the Sanzu no Kawa. A pretty sight, sure, but dreadful long. Mighty deep too. Not the best place for a cruise, if you get my meaning. But fear not! Komachi’s ferry is the best in the business. We’ll get you down to Higan without a hitch.” Huh? The ferry—oh! I rummage through my pockets for a pair of coins. Komachi: “Ha, keep your change, mister. Your trip’s been fully paid for. You must have been quite a guy, with the living missing you so sorely now that you’ve gone. They’re responsible for all fees and expenses, you know? Be sure to go thank them when you’ve got the time. Actually, don’t go doing that. Haunting the living’s a no go. You’ll make my job harder.” Komachi bursts into hearty laughter. Komachi: “So, what got you down here? Ate something bad? Got caught by youkai? Fell down the stairs? Actually, forget I asked. Ain’t supposed to pry, I’m not. You’re free to die any way you please.” More laughing again. Is everyone in the afterlife this cheerful? Doesn’t she hang around dead people all day? Maybe her demeanor’s just compensating for the corpses. Komachi: “Business-wise, we’re going down to see the Enma—that’s the judge of the dead, see—and she’ll figure out what to do with you.” Right on cue, a distant light peeks through the mist, and a blurred shape appears over the horizon. Komachi: “We’re here! Welcome to the start of the end of your life!” Background: the Palace of Higan. Majestic Komachi: “Welcome to Higan!” Background: Black no change Footsteps Explanatory Exposition on Higan and the afterlife Komachi: “Alright now, we’re appearing before the highest judge in the land. First impression’s important. She’s not a bad sort, but don’t go messing about. Remember your manners, but a bit of confidence won’t hurt. Loud voice, straight back. Good luck to you.” Komachi: “Ahem. Announcing Protagonist, here to see Shikieiki Yamaxanadu!” Doors opening Black to white Splendour Wow Background: Courtroom of the Yamaxanadu I’ve never even done jury duty, so this reception is rather profound. When I think ‘court’ I imagine old men in black gowns and absurd wigs, shuffling papers and choking on dust. This room is on a whole different level of ‘awe’. It’s as if Michelangelo teamed up with Dante to renovate a basilica. The decoration murals are colorless, lifeless, but vivid, depicting scenes of the worthy ascending to Heaven and sinners falling into Hell. Cold marble statues, giants who almost reach the high ceiling, flank the court, garbed with extravagant uniforms and clutching great tomes. Their unmoving gazes neither approve nor condemn, but remain aloof, constant reminders of the weight of divine law. It’s all a bit overpowering. It makes you want to shrink and find a hole to crawl into to escape the harsh glare of judgement. And sitting in the middle of the room behind the imposing oaken desk is the master of the court, literally presiding over matters of life and death, wielding the full might of celestial will. Sprite: Serious Aren’t you a little short to be a judge of the dead? Enma: “full name! Know where thou standst! Know that We be the Enma of Gensokyo, the Judge of Paradise, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, and We preside over this trial presently." Now, I've hardly been a saint, but I've at least toed the line. Stayed in school, brushed my teeth, saved damsels in distress--I've lived pretty decently, actually. I can't look too bad, can I? Enma: "Hither thy life shalt be summed, thy every step and every breath, all that thou art and all thou art not, thy karma weighed against thy sin." I'm doomed. Enma: "Know that thou art under the watching eyes of Heaven, to face judgement for thy actions in life and omissions in death, and when thou pleadst thou shalt givest nought but truth." What? Plead? I haven’t even done anything! I swear, your honour, she ran into me! Enma: “That is the pinnacle of the law. For the truth shall damn thee or the truth shall set thee—oh, what's the use?” Alright, I admit everything! It was me who ate the last—huh? Sprite: Exasperated Shikieiki: “This is all useless. And it's all your fault! You barge into Gensokyo without so much as a warning and then you get yourself killed before the week is out. I haven’t got the paperwork for you.” ...Hey, now you're making it sound like I enjoy dying in a fire. Sprite: Fuming Shikieiki: “What a waste of time. I can’t process you like this. You'll just have to wait until we're good and ready for you like everybody else. Go stay with those carefree ghosts in Hakugyokurou until we have this sorted out.” I don’t even have a chance to object before she slams down her gavel. Wooden impact Sprite: Calling Shikieiki: “Komachi! Get this man out of my court. I have work to do. Shoo, shoo!”